Brampton Fire and Emergency Services
Brampton Fire & Emergency Services History Fire Stations Apparatus roster Fire Station No. 201 - 8 Rutherford Rd. South Built 1973 :Squad 201 - 2008 Spartan Metro Star / Dependable pump (1050/500) (SN#C062946) :Pumper 201 - 2003 E-One Typhoon / Superior (1050/500) (SN#SE 2904) :Air/Light 201 - 2000 GMC C8500 / Dependable Fire Station No. 202 - 280 Bramalea Road :Pumper 202 - 2004 Spartan Metro Star / Smeal (1050/500/35F) (SN#407220) :Aerial 202 - 2004 E-One Cyclone II (1750/200/95' platform) (SN#128165) :Technical Rescue 202 - 2003 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable Fire Station No. 203 - 425 Chrysler Dr. Built 1974 :Squad 203 - 2009 Spartan Metro Star / Dependable pump (1050/500/20F) (SN#C069838) :Squad 253 (Spare) - 1997 E-One Cyclone / Superior rescue pump (1050/500) (SN#SE 1710) Fire Station No. 204 - 657 Queen St. West Built 1977 :Pumper 204 - 2004 Spartan Metro Star / Smeal (1050/500/35F) (SN#404130) :Aerial 204 - 2002 E-One Cyclone II (1050/200/100') (SN#125113 / SE 2739) :Hazmat 204 - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Dependable Fire Station No. 205 - 95 Sandalwood Pkwy. West Built 1980 :Pumper 205 - 2002 Spartan Metro Star / Metalfab (1050/500/25F) (SN#M02-13767) :Squad 205 - 2004 Spartan Metro Star / Smeal (1050/500/35F) Fire Station No. 206 - 7880 Hurontario St. Built 1985 :Pumper 206 - 2004 Spartan Metro Star FF / Smeal (1050/500/35F) (SN)#405130 :Squad 206 - 1998 E-One Cyclone / Superior (1050/600) (SN#SE 1972) Fire Station No. 207 - 75 Vodden St. East Built 1989 :Aerial 207 - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (1500/420/75') (SN#132041) :Pumper 255 (Spare) - 1990 E-One Hurricane (1250/500) (SN#7775) :Parade truck - 1927 Lafrance pump Fire Station No. 208 - 120 Fernforest Dr. Built 1995 :Aerial 208 - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (1500/420/75') (SN#130863 / SE 3646) :Command 208 - 2003 Freightliner MT55 / Dependable/PK Bodies Fire Station No. 209 - 2691 Sandalwood Pkwy. East Built 2001 :Pumper 209 - 2001 Spartan MetroStar / Dependable (1050/500/25F) (SN#P329-1050-500-01) :Tanker 209 - 2001 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable (-/2000) :Squad 251 (Spare) - 1996 E-One Cyclone / Superior (1050/500) (SN#SE 1578) Fire Station No. 210 - 10530 Creditview Rd. Built 2002 :Aerial 210 - 2002 American Lafrance Eagle 148 / Hub (1250/500/65' Telesqurt) (SN#3025-838) :Aerial 258 (Spare) - 1992 E-One Hurricane (1250/500/75') (SN#9505) Fire Station No. 212 - 8220 Mississauga Rd. Built 2010 :Pumper 212 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/524/25F) (SN#2508) :Rehab 201 - 2003 Ford E550 / Dependable/PK Bodies :Spare Pumper 255 - 1990 E-One Hurricane (1250/500) (SN#7735) Fire Station No. 213 - 4075 Ebenezer Rd. Assignment unknown :2005 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/75') (SN#129483 / SE 3464) :2001 Freightliner FL80 / Hub/American Lafrance pump (1050/1000) :2001 Freightliner FL80 / Hub/American Lafrance pump (1050/1000) :Aerial 257 (Spare) - 1992 E-One Hurricane (1250/500/75') :1990 E-One Hurricane pump (1250/500) (SN#7734) On order *2011 Spartan / Dependable pump (1250/500/30F) for Station 209 *2011 E-One 95' tower for Station 202 (A202 will become A204 and A204 a spare) *Tenders called for two new pumpers and one new rescue pumper in May 2011 Retired apparatus :1992 E-One Hurricane quint (1250/500/75') :1989 Chevrolet Kodiak / Betten hazmat (Peel Region Hazmat) :1989 E-One Hurricane quint (1250/500/85' rearmount) :1985 International CO / Dependable/King (1974) pump (840/500/50' telesqurt) (Sold to Lawrencetown, Nova Scotia) :1985 International S1800 / Dependable pump (625/500) :1984 International CO1950B / King pump (1050/500) (Sold to Oro-Medonte, Ontario) :1984 International Cargostar / King pump (1050/500) :1984 International S1900 / Dependable pump (625/400) :1982 International CO1950B / Pierreville quint (1050/75' rearmount boom) (Sold to Huntsville, Ontario.) :1982 International CO1950B / Pierreville pump (1050/500) (Sold to Oro-Medonte, Ontario) :1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville quint (1050/100' midship) :1981 ITAS Mobile Home command :1980 International CO1950B / Pierreville pump (1050/500) :1980 International CO / 1971 King pump (1050/500) :1980 International CO1950B / Pierreville pump (1050/500) :1978 International / Dependable tanker (250/2000) :1978 Ford L / Dependable tanker (250/2000) :1973 Ford C / King pump (840/500/50' telesqurt) :1971 Ford C900 / King pump (1050/?) :1971 Ford C900 / King pump (1050/500) :1966 Ford C / King quint (840/250/100' midship) (Sold to Listowel, Ontario) :1963 Thibault AWIT quint (840/200/100' midship) :1958 Dodge D500 / King pump Future changes * A new headquarters will be built at Queen Street West and Kimbark Drive. This hall will replace Station 204, but when opened, will be designated 201. The present Station 201 may become the Maintenance Division and may be designated Station 204. After over a year and half in the design development and working drawing phase, the Architect (Francesco Alaimo Architect Inc.) was advised by City Staff in April 2010 to put the project "on hold". *A new training centre is under construction as of late 2010. It is located on Chrysler Drive and will eventually include a new Station 203. *Land has been purchased for Station 211 in the Castlemore Rd / The Gore Rd. area. Completion is planned for December 2011. External links *Brampton Fire & Emergency Services *Brampton Professional Firefighters (IAFF Local 1068) Category:Peel Region Category:Departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Departments operating E-One apparatus